


Humans are Weird: A Karkat Vantas Observation

by Terminality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminality/pseuds/Terminality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, of all the things to be weird about living with humans, of all the awkward conversations and mixed emotions and stupid bullshit, the weirdest part of it all had been Dave fucking Strider.</p>
<p>((Requested on Tumblr by kawaiibeams, update-related drabble, Karkat POV.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans are Weird: A Karkat Vantas Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Request on my fic tumblr by kawaiibeams for fic regarding the update and Karkat's statement that living with the humans has been weird so far and how this can be turned into DaveKat.

The weirdest part about living with the humans, you had realized almost immediately, wasn't the culture clash. That had actually been resolved fairly quickly: a few awkward conversations with Rose and a stack of quickly alchemized movies later, you had gotten a pretty good feel for humans (or so you thought). It hadn't even been any differences in appearances or language or tastes, humans and trolls seemingly similar enough that it hadn't mattered much in the long run.

No, of all the things to be weird about living with humans, of all the awkward conversations and mixed emotions and stupid bullshit, the weirdest part of it all had been Dave fucking Strider.

Dave Strider and his constant watching you and his stupid voice that was only getting stupider by the day and his stupid weird scraggly looking facial hair. You aren't even sure what the point of it is, but he's been talking about it like it's something worth noting for the past three weeks and you are really starting to get irritated by it. The voice change, on the other hand, is just hilarious. He sounds like a dying frog sometimes and you've pointedly told him so at least fifteen times in the past few days and you think it's finally starting to have an impact on him.

Dave Strider and his attempts at trapping you in corners of the meteor while you are trying to just get to the food preparation block, goddammit, can't he let you go anywhere without distracting you? And what the fuck does he even _want_ , you've already told him you don't want to talk to him about his "feelings" any more, all he ever does when you try is complain, and--

And Dave Strider and the fact that he has tried to kiss you approximately four times in the past two weeks and has finally succeeded in doing so right now, effectively derailing any further train of thought regarding why Dave Strider is the weirdest part of living with the humans. Because anything that could have been leading up to this moment, any bit of weirdness that Dave has exhibited up until this point, has officially been topped by this crowning moment of awkward, weird stupidity, and now you are frantically floundering around in your thinkpan trying to come up with any reason, any at all, that Dave would be kissing you.

You take a moment to realize that he's kissing you and take another moment to get your bearings straight so you can actually make a move to do something about it. A little voice in your thinkpan is currently screaming "stop stop stop what the fuck is even going on" but the stirrings of something else deep in your gut make your traitorous hands reach up and grab ahold of his face, pulling him closer against you.

So now he is pinning you to the wall, hands on either side of your chest and legs awkwardly pressed against yours, and you are holding onto his face for dear life attempting to shove your tongue down his throat. He tastes like cherries and chalk (ew) and something you guess must be distinctly human, and you rub a line down his jaw with your thumb and feel the light tickling of his facial hair when you do. There's something attractive about that, you decide, even if it's barely visible and he talks about it far too much.

He makes a little humming noise, secures his hands on your waist, and bites at your lip before pulling away from the kiss. You're both panting and he's watching you over the top of his glasses like he's waiting for an answer to some question he hasn't even asked yet, and you open your mouth to say something, anything, but he shakes his head and steps back.

"Not bad," he says and before you can respond, before you can really even think about what "not bad" is even supposed to mean in this context, he's darting down the hallway at a rather uncharacteristically frantic sprint. You watch after him, your sides burning where he touched you and the taste of him on your mouth, and you groan and toss your head back against the wall with a dull thud. Because the last thing you need in your life right now is _more_ quadrant confusion.

The weirdest part of living with the humans is _definitely_ Dave Strider.


End file.
